


Joined at the Hip and Soul

by wendylesbiaburger



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Ron Weasley wasn't Lavender's soulmate, but he was the first person she went to when she got her soulmark. Even if it was for reasons she couldn't explain.





	Joined at the Hip and Soul

Lavender considered herself to be a romantic. She loved the idea of soulmates, she loved the thought of someone being her other half, being her destiny. She went to sleep at night smiling at the idea, counted down the days to her seventeenth birthday, the day her soulmate’s name will appear on her skin in their handwriting. It was exciting, thrilling even. It was what she couldn’t stop thinking about until her birthday came.

And then it did, early in the school year. It was on her calf, and it was in the near handwriting she always saw when they would pass notes to each other. 

Parvati. 

She knew she was bi, her being a girl wasn’t really the issue. It was more so that it was her best friend. It terrified her it was her of all people. 

She couldn’t explain why exactly. Most people would be ecstatic their soulmate was their best friend. But a strike of nerves found its way through her when she saw the mark. 

Then she snogged Ron fucking Weasley after he won the quidditch game and there was no point telling her about it. Not yet at least. 

She knew most people waited until their soulmate had theirs. Simply because it made things easier in case they weren’t your soulmate. Although, there was a general belief that people knew their soulmate was theirs when they looked at them when they had their mark. A simple feeling of knowing, and she was sure she felt it with Parvati. 

Still, for the time, there was something easier about kissing Ron. Maybe it was because she knew it wasn’t permanent. He would get his own soul mark soon enough. Probably Hermione, if she were to put her cards on anything. 

But Ron was a good person, as much as he put up with her for coming on way to strong. She couldn’t help herself, it was nerves. This wasn’t going to last, so she was making the most of it. Ron birthday was before Parvati’s, so he could at least be the one to break it off. He was probably looking forward to have an excuse to get rid of her. 

Still, kissing was fun. Even if they weren’t soulmates. 

She didn’t outright ignore Parvati though, she was freaked out over them being soulmates but not to the point she didn’t want to be around her. She loved being around her. 

Maybe part of her nerves of telling her was because Parvati told her once about how she and Padma had promised to tell each other first. She felt like she should give her that. That was the least she could give her. 

They were in their dorm together, Hermione too but she’d closed the curtains and was probably studying – and had sound proofed the curtains as usual – so they had a little privacy. Parvati had wanted to paint her nails, one of their favourite pastimes. She’d chosen red, her favourite colour. 

“So, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Ron’s not your soulmate?” 

She almost jumped at the question but she didn’t need her nails to get messed up. “Why you asking?”

“You would’ve told me if he was, and he clearly isn’t.” Her hair was falling into her face as she spoke. 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “Nope, obviously not.”

She smiled and laughed a little. “It’s probably gonna be Hermione,” she said. 

She laughed, and glanced at Hermione’s bed.”Yeah, it probably will.” And she was okay with that. She was only snogging Ron because he was easy to. Even if he wasn’t that great of a kisser. He was too rough and sloppy. She expected Parvati to be soft and gentle. Even a little shy because it was so new. 

But the thing was, Ron had been the only person she’d kissed. Her date to the Yule Ball with Seamus had been a platonic one – well that and he’s gay – so that night hadn’t even consisted of handholding. 

Ron had obviously never kissed anyone either. She could already tell she’d look back and cringe, probably before the year was even over. The only reason she chose Ron was because he won the quidditch game and she everyone though she was some airhead so it was easy to convince people that she was shallow enough to snog him for that one reason alone. 

Parvati hadn’t questioned her. She’d never questioned her crushes, no more than when Parvati shyly mentioned in their fourth year she had a crush on Fleur Delacour. There was always this natural understanding between them.

Maybe that was why they’re soulmates. 

“That upset you at all?” she asked. 

She shook her head. “No, I’m just assuming he’ll break up with me when he gets his mark.” 

She was okay with it. She just didn’t see the point of doing it just yet. Then Parvati will get hers and everything will be great. They could kiss whenever they wanted. Like she’d been wanting to since fourth year when she wished she had the nerve to ask Parvati to the Yule Ball. 

She had a small hope for a while that Parvati was her soulmate, the hope grew stronger when Parvati did officially tell her she was a lesbian. But maybe it was a little overwhelming to know she was her soulmate. Just a little though, she could handle it once she had her own. She just knew how much Parvati’s relationship with Padma meant to her, and if there was one thing she wanted to give her it was her telling Padma first. 

“Well, his loss right?” Parvati said, smiling at her when she finished her nails. Lavender smiled and blew on them. 

“There, they look great,” Parvati said, grinning at her, her brown eyes lighting up.

How she would last until the middle or March was beyond her. 

…

Lavender had always had a weird semi-friendship with Seamus. Even before the Yule Ball they’d maintained it. They hadn’t exactly hanged out on purpose but they were both taking History of Magic for N.E.W.Ts, and they were the only Gryffindors in the class, not even Hermione was in it. But she always had a thing for history, and apparently Seamus did too. 

Although, they both weren’t too great at paying attention because while she was doodling on her parchment, Seamus was making paper airplanes. 

“Remind me why you chose this class?” she whispered to him.

“Stories are cool, dates are dull,” he shrugged. He’d switched from paper airplanes – that he kept tossing at Ernie Macmillan’s head – to paper balloons. 

She scrunched her nose at him. “Are you seriously blowing into parchment?”

“They’re fun to make,” he shrugged. “Want one to throw at Macmillan?” 

“No.”

He shrugged and tossed another at his head. They were far enough in the back that Ernie probably wouldn’t figure out it was Seamus, which Seamus was taking a lot of joy out of. 

“So, I have a question for you,” Seamus casually asked. 

She raised a brow at him. “Okay, what?”

“Why’re you wasting time on Weasley when he’s for sure not your soulmate, and you two clearly don’t like each other that much.”

She was a little taken aback at his comment. “Is it that obvious?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you liking Weasley is about as convincing as if I had pretended our one date was anything but a platonic one.”

“Ha ha,” she said sarcastically. “You were already hooked on Dean anyway.”

He grinned at the mention of his soulmate. “True,” he nodded. “I just don’t get why you’re wasting time.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. “It made sense when I started it. He’s not my soulmate and I know for sure he doesn’t think I’m his anyway. It’s probably Hermione.”

“Who else would it be? Viktor Krum?”

She laughed and nodded. “Yeah, good point.” A lot of people knew their soulmate from Hogwarts anyway. And it was obvious there was something between Hermione and Ron anyway. She didn’t really care, and she could come out the good guy when Ron was the one to break up with her. 

Okay, maybe not if she knew who her soulmate was and still snogged him but that was besides the point. 

“I think his birthday’s soon anyway,” she said. “So I’m about to get dumped soon.”

“Then you can worry about your soulmate,” he smiled before throwing another paper balloon at Ernie. 

She smiled. Yeah, she could. 

…

Ron broke up with her on his birthday. She hadn’t seen him until that afternoon when he seemed weirdly fidgety. She’d expect him to be really excited to have his mark, because her guess about it being Hermione was right. He told her Hermione was his soulmate, and they were soon holding hands in the great hall. She tried to ignore how fidgety they both were, how maybe they weren’t being completely honest. Which made no sense, why would someone lie about who their soulmate was? 

Maybe she was overthinking it. She was thankful that train wreck was over, especially because Parvati and Padma’s birthday was in a few days now. It was simple now, Parvati could squeal to Padam who her soulmate was and she and Parvati could be together. 

Hermione hadn’t made things weird in the dorm room either, she kept to herself as per usual. Lavender wasn’t sure why she never really was her friend, she just gravitated towards Parvati; now for obvious reasons. Maybe Hermione gravitated towards Ron for that same reason. 

When she woke up on the day of Parvati’s birthday, she was already gone. Definitely gone to meet up with Padma. Parvati had told her last night she wasn’t even going to look at her own until she saw Padma. She wondered if she’d checked that morning before she left if she’d woken her up first in excitement. But the twin thing must’ve stopped her. 

It was Saturday anyway, so she decided to just wait for her to come back so they could get the hard part out of the way. 

Her was halfway through her reread of Pride and Prejudice – her muggle mother had an endless collection of these sort of books, especially since muggles couldn’t see their soul marks and wrote their own version of romantic stories – when the door opened. She expected Parvati and was filled with disappointment when she saw Hermione. 

She didn’t look up but she didn’t have to to know Hermione stiffened a little. “Where’s Parvati?”

Fair question, she and Parvati were usually joined at the hip. Especially in the dorm. 

“With Padma,” she answered. “It’s their birthday.”

“Ah,” she nodded and went to her trunk to pull something out of it. This was the first time they’d been alone in the same room since Ron’s birthday. It was weird knowing she had snogged him so much when his soulmate was right there. Hermione hadn’t said anything, nor had she been hostile or petty. She just kind of was. It was a fact they just lived with. There weren’t any hard feelings between them. She was happy about that. Even if they weren’t ever friends. 

She still had this nagging thought in her how fidgety they were both at the start, she remembered Ron’s voice cracking when he said Hermione was his soulmate. For some reason, she felt the nerves weren’t from the breaking up part. It cracked specifically at ‘my soulmate’s Hermione’. It was like her name caught in his throat and she just became weirdly suspicious. 

Maybe she was overthinking it. Ron was a nervous person. It was probably just that.

Hermione was gone soon enough and only a few minutes after that the door opened again. 

Parvati walked in, and her eyes shot right to her. She smiled back at her as she walked to her bed. Parvati stared at her for a moment before smiling. “Us, huh?”

She smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, us.”

Before she realised what was happening Parvati had jumped on her and started laughing with joy, pushing Lavender onto her back as she pulled her into a messy hug. She hugged her back and laughed. “Excited, huh?”

“Yeah,” she grinned and nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me though?” she asked, her head tilting to the side. It wasn’t an accusatory tone, just genuine curiosity. 

“I wanted you and Padma to have your twin moment,” she replied. 

Parvati smiled even more if possible. “Really?”

She nodded. “I knew how much it meant to you.”

She nuzzled their noses together and Lavender felt herself blush. “Well, we have time to make up for.”

She smiled. “Yeah, we do.”

They kissed and she kissed her in every way she thought she would.

**Author's Note:**

> Are Hermione and Ron really soulmates? Check out BROKEN QUILLS and LIKE A DREAM to find out.


End file.
